


Bloody & Pretty [Hiatus]

by RoseGhosts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Battle, Best Friends, Character Death, Closeted Character, Demon Powers, Drama & Romance, Extra Characters, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Going to Hell, Harry is a Little Shit, Hate to Love, Hell, Hell Fic, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Horror, Innocent Louis, Louis-centric, Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Persons, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis, Non-Famous Niall, Original Character(s), Please Don't Hate Me, Psychological Horror, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseGhosts/pseuds/RoseGhosts
Summary: Set in the 1980's, Louis Tomlinson has increible telekinetic abilities which he started developing at a young age.On the night of fourth of July, his brother goes missing and he does everything he can to save him. Going through hell, literally, all for the boy and faces the one who rules the dark side and all things evil. For he is the one who has Louis' brother, and he wants nothing more than to take his soul away.





	1. I

-1975-  
Louis was five years old, he was just like any other five year old, just like any other kid in his kindergarten. He loved playing football with his dad, and laughs a lot whenever he teases his siblings, and then they end up crying. He especially loved his toys. He had trucks, airppanes, cars, little soldiers and a lot of stuffed animals. His favorite toy was one of the planes, it was an exact replica of one of the aircrafts from the war, of course, much smaller. It was supposed to be for a collection, but his dad gave him it for his birthday.

Today, was like any other day. He had gotten back from school, had a nice lunch and went to his room to play, just like always. He left the door open as he dropped his colorful backpack on the bed, which had superheroes on it. Another thing he loved, superheroes. He took off his shoes and went to his toy chest, getting out every item he had before sitting down on the carpeted floor, which was white and very soft underneath his tiny hands, he loved touching it, it felt nice. The boy started to play, by himself, talking to himself, and made the cars crash into each other, tumbling and throwing them around. But after a few minutes he stopped and leaned back, huffing softly, "I really wish the planes would actually fly" he muttered softly as he stared at his favorite one, doing so in an intent way for some seconds, when it suddenly, lunged upwards to the ceiling, creating a hole where the toy remained stuck. That really frightened him and he quickly stood up, his blue eyes were wide and filled with curiosity, yet he still felt scared. He raised his small hand up into the air, as if he were grabbing the toy and concentrated on it, until it moved back down, but it hit him in the face. All he did was whine and glare at it, "Stupid plane!" he shouted, all airplanes floating up and being thrown out the window, glass shattering in the process.

Louis screamed angrily as the lights flickered and started making the toys fly around the room, crashing harshly into the walls, and creating large holes in them, a few even going across and landing in the hallway, but he didn't even know he was doing it because he had his eyes closed. His mother heard the screaming get louder and quickly ran to his room, gasping when seeing what was going on, "Louis!" she exclaimed, and the boy immediately stopped yelling as he opened his eyes and the toys dropped to the ground all at once, "Mummy" he whimpered, starting to cry as he went to her with a bloody nose.

She knelt down and hugged her sobbing son tightly, "Shhh baby, it's okay. Mummy is here." she said softly while rubbing his back and looking around the room in shock, not believing what she was seeing, didn't know how it was possible, but what she did know, was that it was her fault Louis was born this way.

** ** **

-1983-  
First day of school was always the best. At least it was for other people. For Louis, it was awful, especially because he and his family moved all the way from England to some shitty town in America. He hated it there. Apparently his father was offered a good job in Denton, Texas. He has no friends, doesn't know anyone, but that's his mother's fault who wouldn't let him play or talk with the neighborhood kids. He's spent all summer long cooped up in his house, and well, the backyard too. She says it's dangerous for him to interact with a lot of people, she thinks he doesn't know how to control his 'abilities', which is false. He is very good at controlling them, he's thirteen, been learning about them for eight years now, he's got this. At least that's what he thinks.

So it's his first day of school and he's quite nervous about it as he walks into the school, a few kids staring at him. They all seemed to know each other since they were in small groups, but he was alone, it was sad.

He was about to turn to his locker when someone shoved him, knocking him down to the ground, and he groaned a bit, looking up at the person who had previously pushed him, noticing that it was a boy, with a mullet and looking at him in a harsh manner, "Watch it, faggot" he spat before walking off and purposely stepping on his hand. Louis hissed and bit his lip, turning his head around to glare at the back of the guy's head, making his hair fall out. The boy seemed to notice and gasped, running a hand through his hair and pulling out a full patch, making him scream before running off to the restroom. Louis smirked to himself, he yet again managed to mess with someone's mind. He didn't really make his hair fall out, just made him believe it, by making him see that, manipulating his mind, but no one else saw it.

That's another ability he recently discovered. He can mess with people's minds and make them see whatever he pleased. The day he found out he could do this, was because his mother had angered him, and he didn't know how he did it, but he made her see cockroaches, that were walking all around her and pretty much every surface nearby. It only lasted a few seconds because then they were all gone.

He stood up and quickly got his things from his locker before heading to class. When he got there, he sat at the very back of the room, next to the window and wiped the blood from his nose. His blue eyes scanned the room, noticing how mostly everyone had friends, which made him feel quite shitty to be honest, and he was too shy to walk up to someone and talk to them, he preferred it when people approached him instead.

Speaking of that, a cute chubby kid sat on the desk that was next to his, setting his backpack on the floor before turning to Louis and smiling, "Hi! I'm Sebastian. I'm new here. Mom had the crazy idea of moving from Romania all the way over here. What's your name?" he asked, his skin was smooth and he had very blue eyes, but Louis was mostly looking at his cheeks, which he really wanted to pinch or squeeze. "Louis. My name is Louis" he muttered and the other boy's eyes widened, "You're not American! You're English. Oh my god that's amazing. Your accent is beautiful. English people talk a lot better than americans" he laughed and Louis chuckled softly, thinking that maybe, school wouldn't be so bad after all.

** ** **

By lunch time, he had already made three friends; Sebastian, Perrie and Niall. They were great. Perrie and Niall both had really good humour and Sebastian was just a cute little space nerd, who loved Star Wars and superheroes, just like Louis. He was currently sat at a round table with them, talking about how amazing Madonna and Michael Jackson were, when all of a sudden, someone caught his eye, a very beautiful someone. He was accompanied by two other boys, one of those being the one who had pushed him earlier. The boy had pale skin, bright green eyes and very curly brown hair, he looked like he was handmade by god, made to be his most precious angel.

Was Louis checking them out? Yes, he definitely was and he was not ashamed of it, even though apparently liking the same gender meant that you were sick in the head but he didn't believe that. It couldn't possibly be a disease. That was a lie. No one knew about his little secret, and he preferred it to be that way. If anyone were to find out that he was gay they'd tell everyone or say that he had aids, and no one would want to be around him, he'd probably get beat up on a daily basis as well, his parents would probably disown him; considering they were a very religious, Catholic family. All of that because he liked boys. There are bigger problems in the world to worry about. It shouldn't be that big of a deal.

But it unfortunately was, and he should learn how to calm himself, play it cool, not stare at boys all the time because then everyone would find out, and that would most definitely not be a good thing. He really didn't want his new friends to know, they'd make fun of him and gossip, just like everyone else would.

-Halloween Night, 1984-  
"Oh come on, Perrie! You look fine!" Niall groaned, dressed up as Darth Vader while his friend scoffed and shook her head, turning back to the mirror, "No, my makeup doesn't look right" she muttered, taking her hat off again and Sebastian rolled his eyes, he and Louis were dressed up as Ghostbusters. "Since you're taking forever, let's play a game. Truth or dare. I'm getting bored." He sighed, and the girl grinned, quickly going to them as she took the hat with her, "Yes! Let's!" Louis let out a nervous chuckle and nodded, even though he hated that game.

"Alright, I'll start. Perrie truth or dare?" Niall asked as they sat all together in a circle. "Hmm...truth" she smiled and the boys groaned, muttering a playful 'boring' under their breaths. "Is it true that you like Alex? That guy in our Spanish class. Tan, curly hair, all the girls think he's cute." Niall grinned and she blushed deeply, "Yes! But don't tell anyone, shut up about it...okay, Louis, truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said quickly.  
"Is it true...that you have superpowers?

Louis' eyes went wide as his hands became sweaty, and he bit his lip, not knowing if he should lie or just admit it. They were his friends after all, they deserved to know. How did that question even come into her mind? His brother probably said too much, yet again. Or maybe it was his sister. Whoever it was, he'd find out and make them pay, by messing with their minds. Back to the game, he nodded slowly, paying close attention as to how his friends would react. Perrie was serious, Niall had his open mouth and would most likely catch a fly, and Sebastian had his eyebrows furrowed, seeming to be confused.

"Prove it" Perrie dared, and the small boy sighed, knowing she'd say that, so he looked at the hat in front of her, and made it float onto the top of her head, which made them all scream, "Shut up!" he exclaimed, and they did, "Please don't tell anyone. No one is supposed to know. Who told you?"

"Your sister. She let it slip, about how one time you got so angry at your father you made knives levitate and threw them at him and proceeded to break a window by just staring at it...I didn't think it was true but apparently it is"

He scoffed and shook his head, now he'd definitely make her see the goatman. She was terrified of it. "But how do you even have powers?" Niall asked and Louis shrughed, "I don't know. I started developing them when I was five. It was crazy, yet scary. I made toys fly around and smashed them into the walls, a few broke through the window"

"That's so cool" they all said in unison, and he just rolled his eyes fondly, "Alright...but no one can know. Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise"

"Okay, Niall, truth or dare?"

"You know me, dare"

"Hmm...I dare you to lick Perrie's face"

"We, that's dis - oh my god!" she shrieked as Niall actually licked across her cheek and she cringed, pushing him off and wiping the saliva off her face. He just grinned and looked over at Sebastian, "Truth or dare?

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Louis. Bet you can't - okay nevermind"  
Sebastian was already kissing Louis before Niall even got to finish his sentence. It was messy and awkward, since it was their first kiss and they had no idea how to do it, but it was still nice and made them feel tingly all over and like butterflies were erupting in their bellies.

Louis was the first to pull away, blushing deeply, and so was the other boy, who was biting down on his lip, "What was that about me not being able to kiss a boy?" he smirked as he looked over at their friends, who had their jaws dropped, which made the two boys laugh, "Okay, let's go trick or treating now"


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there are any grammar errors, this is unedited.
> 
> warning: homophobic insults

**-July 4th, 1987-**  
"Come on, Louis! Do it again!" Niall exclaimed as he took off his shirt, which resulted in his hair getting even messier than it already was. Louis rolled his eyes fondly and stuck his hand out towards the hose, lifting it up as the water started running and aimed at his blonde friend, smiling softly as he started yelping and laughing loudly, but then the smile turned into a smirk as a brilliant idea came into his mind, so he moved the hose to Perrie, who screamed as she got completely soaked, "Louis!" she shrieked as the item dropped to the ground and turned off the water before pretending to be reading a magazine.

"Fuck you" she muttered as she flipped him off and Louis simply smiled proudly, blowing her a kiss, right as Sebastian walked out into the yard, shirtless and with his sunglasses on, which made him look incredibly good. Over the years, he lost weight. He had been on a strict diet and worked out, he was no longer the cute nerdy kid he once was, now he's a sexy nerd, as Louis would say.

"Your mom told me to bring these out, Lou" he said as he set down a tray on the table that was next to Louis. He looked over and hummed as he saw sandwiches, "Thank you, Sebby" said the smaller of the two, standing up to loosely wrap his arms around his neck and pecked his lips, making the both of them smile, but then they frowned, groaning when Niall pretended to throw up, "You two make me sick!" he exclaimed and Sebastian rolled his eyes, before whispering, "Push him", so that's what Louis did, making his friend fall straight into the pool.

Perrie laughed and clapped as the boy reemerged. "It's what you deserve for messing with them, and be glad he just did that, we all know Lou is capable of doing more damage" she said while Niall got out, "Yeah, I know. That day was incredible! Yet terrifying at the same and he was scolded by his mum even though he did erase their minds and replaced that memory with another, that never even happened. How the fuck? Still unbelievable"

"Calm down. It was nothing. No big deal. Just me overreacting, as usual" Louis said as he pulled away from his boyfriend and sat back down. He knew what Niall was talking about, he remembered it clearly, as if it had happened yesterday. How could he forget about an event like that?"

 **-Flashback: November 6th, 1985-**  
"Faggots!" exclaimed one of the guys as he threw a rock at the two boys, hitting Louis' back but he just continued walking with Sebastian and his two other friends, trying his best to ignore the two bullies: Thomas and Dante, they always bothered him and Sebastian, mostly him though, since he was tinier and looked weaker, more vulnerable and easy to mess with, and they would usually pick on him because of his looks.

"Go mess with someone else!" Perrie snapped, turning to face them, already tired of them throwing things and insulting. "Or what?" Thomas scoffed as he picked up another rock from the ground, "They're fags. Everyone knows it. Why do you even hang out with them? They're sick, and you'll catch the gay too. Faggots need to die, all of them. You fuckin' fairies don't deserve to be alive! You are all disgusting humans and perverted."

Louis turned around and glared harshly at him, "You. Are. The one who deserves to die." He muttered, flinging him over to a nearby tree before sticking his hand out to choke him, and he probably shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as he did, he liked seeing him struggle to breathe while dragging him across the road before pressing down harder until he passed out. He let go and looked at Dante, who immediately started running away, although he didn't get far because from a simple head twitch from Louis, he broke his leg, making him drop down as the bone stuck out and the boy screamed in pain, but then shut up as he was thrown to a tree hard enough to make him pass out. Louis glared at them for a while longer before suddenly falling to the ground with a bloody nose, as always.

"Louis!" Sebastian exclaimed, quickly going by his side, "Lou, are you okay?" he asked while running his fingers through the boy's hair, who responded with a soft grunt, which was supposed to be a 'yes'. "That. Was. Awesome! Did you see that? Our friend did that! He's amazing. He choked Davidson and then head twitch, bam! Broken leg for Marshall!" Niall exclaimed as he grinned widely, braces visible as he did so but got serious when seeing that Perrie and Sebastian were glaring at him, "Right. Sorry. I think we should...yeah, get him home"  
**-End of flashback-**

Louis blinked a few times to bring himself back and noticed that half of the sandwiches were gone, so he took one and started eating, "Will we be going to watch the fireworks tonight?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I'd love to! I think Fred wanted to go as well" Perrie said and Sebastian nodded, "That right, Ben told me. Said he'd be going with Steve and Jimmy too." he hummed and Louis raised an eyebrow, "Wow, I'm going to faint. Steve is going somewhere that isn't the arcade, I'm just hoping my mum won't make me go with him"

"I'm sure she won't, she knows he can take care of himself, he's 12, besides, it's not like he'd be alone. He'll have his friends with him" Sebastian assured and Louis nodded slowly, even though he had a bad feeling about tonight.

_**** ** **** _

"Hey, Steve, Ben...is it true that...your brothers are f--gay?" Jimmy asked as all four of them were sat on the Alton bridge, eating pizza from the box and sharing a large bottle of soda, apparently they'd be able to see the fireworks from there. Steve looked at his friend confused, "Who told you that?" he mumbled with his mouth full, and the boy shrugged, "My brother said the whole school talks about them, he thought they were rumours and also mentioned that he saw Louis and Seb making out in a car. He just passed by and saw them, but stopped his friends from hurting them"

"Well that was good. No one should mess with Louis" Ben said before drinking from the bottle, "What? Why? Does he know karate or some kind of weird thing like that?" Jimmy laughed and Ben looked at Steve, "He doesn't know?" he asked softly and the blue eyed boy just shook his head, that no, Jimmy didn't know about Louis' abilities, and neither did his older brother.

"Do you guys know about the legend of this bridge?" Fred asked suddenly, trying to change the subject, which worked because he got the curly haired boy's attention, "Legend? What legend?" he asked and the boy replied with, "This is the goatman's bridge"

"The what? That's bullshit, you're making it up"

"No, no I'm serious" Fred said, "It's a demon, a guardian apparently. It guards the bridge because apparently it's theirs and below this there's a portal. People think he was summoned by witches, since there's evidence that rituals have been performed in the woods, and remains of dead, burnt, cut up cats, mostly black. Why do you think they stopped selling cats at the pet store? It's because of this. You can also call it, they say that if you knock three times in the bridge, it'll appear"

"Really? Alright then, I'll summon this so-called goat demon" Jimmy said as he stood up and the boys tried to stop him, "Relax, pussies. I'm going to do it his to prove that it's all bullshit and there's nothing to be scared of" he shrugged before knocking once, twice and then a third time, on the side of the bridge. They all froze, but he looked very relaxed, bored even, "See? It's bull-" he stopped talking when a pebble was thrown to the back of his head. He turned around and gasped, eyes widening in fear upon seeing the large creature. It was half man, half goat, just as the name suggested. The head and lower body were of a goat but the upper body was human. All boys stood up quickly as it stared at them, with its' glowing red eyes but then suddenly started charging at them, hooves hitting loudly on the wood.

They were quick to run but Steve was so frightened that was frozen in place, and in the middle of an asthma attack. It stopped right in front of him, letting out loud puffs of air to his face before speaking in a low, raspy voice, "Get off my bridge" But he didn't give the boy a chance to obey him because he opened his mouth abnormally wide before biting down on his shoulder, quickly dragging him away as Steve screamed in agonizing pain and fear. He was so terrified that he had urinated himself. The group shouted and they tried going after him but they were immediately thrown backwards so they weren't stepping on the bridge.

When they stood up, the creature was gone, and it had taken Steve, "This is all your fault! If you hadn't messed with that thing, if you had listened to us, Steve would still be here!" Fred shouted and Ben shoved Jimmy, who looked like he was going to cry, "I'm sorry! I didn't know - I didn't think it was real!"

"You never think, dumbass! You act before you think! This is why people say to not mess with the unknown! Sorry won't bring him back. We need to go tell Louis" Ben said as they grabbed their bikes and left. Jimmy dared to look back, and saw a pair of glowing eyes staring from in between the trees on the other side of the bridge.

_**** ** **** _

"You did what?!" Louis exclaimed, glaring at the boys, who all started talking at the same time, "Shut up! One at a fucking time! Please. Benjamin. What exactly happened? Explain, calmly" he said and the boy took a deep shaky breath, "We were going to watch the fireworks at the Alton bridge, we were just talking and eating pizza. But then...Fred told the legend, Jimmy said it was bullshit and summoned it"

"You fucking dimwit! I can't believe you! You're not supposed to mess with demons. You summoned one of Satan's minions, his name is Timore, means terror in Latin" Louis sighed, pacing around the room, wanting to pull his hair out but Sebastian stopped him, holding his hands tightly, "Calm down, we'll find him. We'll go look for him. I'm sure he's okay"

"No he's not!" he shouted, the lights flickering as he did so and glared harshly at his boyfriend, who shook his head, silently begging him not to do anything to him, but it didn't work because he was thrown across the room and Ben quickly went over to kneel by his side, "Louis calm down, someone could get hurt" he said softly just as Jimmy's brother - Harry - entered the room as if it was his own, Louis always hated him, always had a huge dislike for him. Not only because he was friends with the two guys who bully him and Sebastian, but also because he's a jerk, a stupid one, "What's going on?"

"Louis is a witch! He threw Sebastian across the room" Jimmy said, looking terrified as he went over to stand by his side and when they tried to leave, the door shut harshly and locked itself, so they slowly turned around, facing a very menacing looking Louis, "You two won't be going anywhere. I am not a witch. Witches are women. But oh dear Jimmy, tell your sweet brother Harry what you did. Tell him that because of you...Steven is gone! You literally fed a creature by giving it your best friend!"

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down at his little brother, who was shaking and seemed like her was going to cry, for the second time that night, his eyes were glossy as he gulped and started to explain softly, "Fred told us the legend of the goat demon thing...I thought it was all a lie, and just some stupid story, so I summoned it. At first it didn't show itself, but then...it appeared, we ran but Stevie was so scared he couldn't even move. It took him, Harry! It took him by biting his shoulder and dragged him off the bridge, a-and he was screaming and there was so much blood and it was horrible!" he cried and hugged him tightly while sobbing to his chest.

"I don't understand. I never thought it was actually...true" Harry muttered and looked at Louis, "What's this about you being a witch?"

"I am not a witch. Like I said, a witch is a woman. If anything, I'd be a wizard. But no, I'm not a wizard either. I have psychokintetic abilities, meaning I can move things around simply with my mind. I can also make people see things that aren't really there or erase a memory to replace it with another that never even happened, but I don't know what to name those abilities" he said and Harry narrowed his eyes, "Prove it"

"I _just_ did, I closed the door"

"That could've been the wind" the other shrugged and Louis sighed, rolling his eyes but decided to show it anyways by looking at the small television in the corner of the room, and turned it on, changing the channels at a rapid pace, while at the same time making the books on his desk float by sticking his hand out towards them, and then suddenly dropped everything, turning back to Harry and his brother, smiling humourlessly when seeing the looks on their faces, "Now you believe me? Yeah? Good. Now, don't say anything or I'll hurt you, just like I did to Davidson and Marshall a few years ago and then I'll erase _that_ memory to replace it with another"

"So they never really fell off a tree? You did that?" Harry asked softly

"That's right, so do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Deal."


	3. III

\- July 6th, 1987 -

"You have to find my boy! He didn't come home the other night, his friends say that they don't know where he is, we've looked everywhere where he could possibly be and nothing! So you better start moving your asses, I don't want him to end up dead in some ditch!" she exclaimed, her hair a mess and she looked so, very tired. That woman was Louis' mother, Eliza. She and her husband Joe had been searching all day and night, barely even stopping to rest.

"Eliza, you need to calm down. We'll find him. I can assure you that. What I can't say is when exactly we'll find him. Just try to remain calm, I'll send out a search and rescue team, I'll be there with them." said the officer, his name was James Hudson. The woman sighed and shook her head, "Well you should start sending them out now! He's probably scared, wherever he is...or he could be hurt, oh my poor baby..."

** ** **

"So...how are we going to find him?" Harry asked as he, Sebastian, Perrie and Niall watched Louis pace around the garage, clearly searching for something in those huge cardboard boxes, but they didn't know what exactly it was that he so desperately needed. "Just let him do his thing, he knows what he's doing, even though we don't" Sebastian said.  
"Wait, does Steve have powers too? What about Janet?"

"No, my siblings don't have the same abilities I do. Actually, they don't have any abilities. Luckily, I'm the only one cursed with this" Louis said as he took out a small device.

"What's the radio for? Please don't tell me you're going to listen to some music while we think of something to do to find them" Harry said, seeming a little annoyed. Louis glared at him and shook his head, "It's not a radio you shithead. It's a spirit box. Normally used to contact spirits but I use it to contact the living. No, I'm not high or on any kind of drug, you'll know what I mean if you just shut your pretty little mouth for once and just silently watch" he scoffed before turning on the device, making a static noise start echoing throughout the garage. He sat on the floor and put a blindfold over his eyes before setting his hands on the spirit box, humming softly to concentrate better.

** ** **

When he opened his eyes, he didn't know where he was. All he saw was a dark hallway, which he couldn't see where it ended, it seemed infinite. Louis took a deep breath and started walking slowly, the wood creaking with every step he took but then after a while, he froze completely, feeling a chill go down his spine as he heard strange noises, it sounded like whispers that came from every corner of the hall, it was everywhere and suddenly, a low growl erupted from the far end of the hall, so he headed towards it quickly, practically sprinting over to it. It was a bad choice though because when he got to the end, he almost fell downwards into a fire. He looked around and saw a forest, but it was lit up, except the fire wouldn't spread and the air didn't smell of burnt wood. It smelt like a rotting corpse and nade him want to gag but he held it back, taking a deep breath and tried to think of a safe way to get down.

There was a door next to him, so he opened it and out fell a girl, with long black hair and had no legs, she was trying to drag herself to him, "Help me" she whispered, then raised her voice a bit when she saw that Louis hadn't moved, she sounded raspy and as if her throat was sore or had been screaming for a long time, "Help me" she repeated, looking up at him with a pleading look.  
Louis just stared down at her, completely shocked. The girl didn't like that very much and glared at him as her face started changing, she spoke again, this time in a more demanding and low, demonic-sounding voice with drool dripping from her mouth, "Help me, you fucking cunt!"

That was when the blue eyed boy managed to react by kicking her in the face, then levitating her and threw her out. His hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily as he looked through the open door, then descended the stairs cautiously, in case any more of those creatures confronted him.  
Many thoughts were going through his mind in that moment, one of them being, 'Where am I?', he didn't know, he felt lost and also scared, he hadn't experienced anything like that before. But one thing he did know was that he was in a dimension that wasn't his own and that Steven had to be somewhere around that place.

Much to his luck, nothing came across him on his way down the spiralling stairs. It was only when he got to his destination that he felt absolutely terrified yet confused because he wasn't in the lit up forest, he was in a dark, colder version of it and the ground was covered in ashes.  
He stepped down and started walking, he had no idea where he was going but something in his mind was just telling him to walk in a straight line, so he went along with it.

After a few minutes, he saw a little flicked of light on the fround, making him go towards it and he knelt down to search for the object.  
When he found it, he almost cried. It was his brother's small spray painted flashlight, Steven had made the superman logo on it. Louis remembered having argued with his brother that day, scolding him for a ruining the flashlight but Steve claimed that he had made it look better.  
He sniffled and put it in his pocket before standing upright, "Steven! Steve, can you hear me?!" he shouted out into the dark void, staying silent as he listened closely, couldn't even see properly, only saw his own clouds of air that came out of his mouth.

He let some time pass and right as he was about to give up, he heard his voice, "Louis!" he called, sounding very far away but it was enough to make him start running, "I'm scared, Louis! Get me out! Get me out of here!" he was starting to sound desperate and even like he was crying, which made Louis move faster, almost tripping over his own feet several times, he was panicking and couldn't even breathe properly.  
Eventually, he fell into the ashes but he swiftly stood back up, looking around at his surroundings; it all looked the same, making him feel even more panicked, "Stevie!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the dark forest, all he could hear was his own breathing for a while until there was a distant howl from afar. That made him attentive, there couldn't possibly be wolves around, or maybe it was some other creature.  
Instead of thinking about it any more, he continued waking, trying to ignore the feeling that he was being watched, followed even. He just hoped his brother was okay.

Speaking of, he heard him again, "They're coming Louis! Be careful!" It made Louis get nervous and tell back, "Who's coming?!"  
He didn't receive a reply, Instead, he heard a growl and a menacing laugh from behind, making him freeze in place as the footsteps seemed to be getting closer. He slowly turned around and gasped loudly when seeing the creature in front of him, didn't know what it was but it was frightening.

It had long arms, long claws with short hair legs, had little to no hair on its' body and had the head of a dog but the ears were missing. The smile was the terrifying part, it was a small but slowly got wider the more scared Louis seemed to be.  
The creature stood on two legs, it was so much taller than him and the tips of its' claws were barely even touching the ground, making the boy gulp and start to slowly back away but that seemed to disturb the abnormal being because it screeched loudly and started charging towards him, so Louis quickly ran in the opposite direction, throwing trees down to slow it down but it didn't work, the creature jumped right over them as it ran after him on all fours.

Louis was pinned down from behind, the animal rolled him over, roaring loudly at his face and laughed when he screamed in desperation, drool dripping onto his face while its' mouth opened abnormally wide. Right as he was about to bite him, he managed to wake up in his dimension, screaming and feeling several hands holding him down.

Someone took the blindfold off of him and he shut up when seeing his friends surrounding him, Harry standing aside and seeming to be frightened.  
Louis slowly sat up as they moved away to give him space. He gulped, his hands shaking as he started crying, immediately being hugged by Sebastian, "It was horrible...so horrible. Absolutely horrifying. I heard him! Y-you did too...but there was this...this thing. I don't know what it was but oh my fuckin' god - it was tall, with very sharp and long claws, a wicked smile, and it practically didn't have any hair. It was like a large...malformed dog." He explained while being held by his boyfriend.  
"We heard it" Perrie said softly, "When it laughed, we got the chills...we also heard the girl and Steven"  
Louis hummed, now a bit more calm as he whispered, "I think Stevie got dragged down to the pits of hell"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating this for 6 months, a lot has been going on. But here is the third chapter and it will be the last one for quite some time.  
> Why?  
> Because I'm working on something else, something that is even better and I want to finish that first, post it and then keep going with this fic, maybe with the other, older fic too.  
> I once again apologize for not having updated this, but like I said, I'm working on something better and want to finish it before posting it, I also apologize if there are any grammatical errors, I wrote this at 2:30 a.m. and didn't check for mistakes, but I will check for them some other time.  
> Hope you enjoy and stay tuned for my other work.


End file.
